


Let go

by Gertrude69



Series: Reyna X Sage one shots [3]
Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Dark, F/F, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Touching, One Shot, REYGE, Reyna is obsessed, Sage is tired, Torture, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertrude69/pseuds/Gertrude69
Summary: The only thing she desires?Her.
Relationships: Reyna/Sage (VALORANT)
Series: Reyna X Sage one shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013469
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	Let go

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHA ALL YOU REYGE SHIPPERS PROBABLY LIKE THIS TROPE

She always enjoyed drawing blood from her victims. There was just something so sinfully sweet about sinking her sharp fangs into the soft flesh, the satisfying moment of sucking out everything they had to offer, and most certainly their panicked adrenaline and rapid heartbeats to only produce more.

But the most fun aspect of it all? The steps beforehand. The plan, the firsthand research, the execution.

It was especially amusing when they tried to fight back, like the small, pitiful crituras they really were. As if they could overpower the Empress herself.

And yet, how was it possible that one manages to get away entirely? It certainly should leave a bitter taste in one’s mouth, perhaps a dent in one’s ego?

She felt all of the above. But why did Reyna also feel like she was heating up inside. Her body twitched with new sensations, almost as if she had just unlocked something dormant inside.

She wanted more of this.

And there was only one person in the whole world who could provide her with this sensation.

Her little dove.

***

“The plan was compromised!” She heard her strong voice yell. Her exhales were evident as she stayed a mere 9 feet in front as the woman stayed ahead of the chase.

However, the vampire slowly closed the gap. Reyna pursued the person in front, who ran with grace, even if she was fleeing for her life.

Well, it’s not like she could get away from her. The Empress always gets what she wants.

Yet, in an unexpected twist, the person rounded a corner, and disappeared. 

There was a jumbled mess of boxes, old metal and construction materials in the area. No doubt that her prey has decided to hide amongst the junk. Of course, Reyna didn’t mind at all.

The high from the chase was enough to make her cackle.

How fun.

***

Why is she laughing? Sage thought to herself before turning away and crouching. She was behind a stack of metal rods, and crawled close to the ground. She did not want the Vampire to see her, for her fear of the consequences were very much relevant to her.

She never outright said it, but she hated playing hide and seek. Not because she always lost or anything, but no place ever felt like a great spot to hide.

In this day and age, there were always methods of finding someone. Very rarely was someone able to go off the grid completely without ever being found again.

And for her? Simply impossible. Kingdom had an entire folder for her, even if there was so little.

Her bounty was high, higher than almost all of the agents in VALORANT. Her powers were very useful, and if it got into the wrong hands….

She shook the thought away.

Sage looked over the edge of the poles, and saw Reyna on the other side, still walking around. But the way she sauntered through each crevice, it looked like she was taking her time.

“I’ve always enjoyed playing this game. Do you know why, cariño?”

Sage slunk down and made her way towards the other side, where she bolted out of the yard and into the bustling city. Her boots crunched through the gravelly ground as she continued to twist through the labyrinth of people, until she stopped behind a building. 

With her barrier orb, Sage propelled herself upwards and jumped onto an emergency stairway, where she ran up the steps to the rooftop of the building. She continued to sprint across the top buildings, jumping through spaces in between.

That is, until a bullet clipped her shoulder blade midair. 

“Argh!” Sage grunted, falling down and landing on the rooftop of another building. Blood seeped out of the wound on her shoulder. 

_ Get up. You have to get up. Keep moving.  _

She gritted her teeth, and stood on shaky legs as she stumbled forward, not daring to look back at her pursuer. “I need backup, she’s after me.” Sage called for her allies through her earpiece.

But strangely, the signal was jammed, and she only heard static white noise.

Another gunshot was heard, a silver bullet whizzing past her head.

The last bullet landed in her leg, and she let out a hiss as she collapsed onto the hard surface. The jarring pain overpowered her resolve to get back up again.

She was exhausted, and had a few bleeding cuts on her back and her leg. A shadow dawned over her, and an inexplicable aura caused fear to settle into her heart.

Slowly, she twisted her head to look behind her.

There she was. The violet eyes that stared back.

“I love playing hide and seek, because I always win.”

***

She watched as the healer stared at her, bloodied and bruised. Her injured leg stopped her from going anywhere else. All Reyna felt was a mix of adrenaline and satisfaction, down to the bottomless pits of her primal desires.

She gazed hungrily at the healer, whose heart beat faster as the Empress walked closer.

“What do you want from me?” Sage spat, blood trickled from her mouth as she heaved with difficulty. 

Reyna said nothing, only moving closer until they were mere inches apart. She continued to smirk as she crouched down and grabbed both of the healer’s hands in a vice-like grip. 

Sage struggled, but she was no match as Reyna pushed her down, her back landing on the ground with a harsh crack.

Sage let out another strained groan of pain, staring deep into Reyna’s purple glowing irises. Her gaze greatly unsettled the healer, and couldn’t speak. A lump formed in her throat.

“I’ve missed this.” She whispered, brushing her fingers on the monk’s cool skin. She felt the woman beneath shiver at the contact.

The subtle cracks in her stone mask, the slow relinquish of control over one’s emotions, it was what the Vampire desperately chased after. She wanted more.

_ More. _

_**More.** _

Sage grit her teeth, trying her best to suppress herself from violently trembling, because it only showed weakness in return. She strained her neck sideways, hoping to turn away from the sight of the Empress ogling her.

_ This feels wrong, it all felt wrong. Maybe if I look away, I won’t have to be as afraid. _

…

…

….

Without warning, Sage let out a sharp cry, feeling two sharp prongs pierce her exposed neck. She felt her blood be sucked out of veins within, and felt herself losing consciousness with each passing second.

_ You wish that was the case. Or course that is not what is going to happen. _

“No….get off…” The healer desperately tried to lift herself off, but the Mexican above pinned her head down forcefully. She let out a dark giggle as she lifted herself off to reposition, this time pressing herself closer to the woman beneath.

“I’m only helping myself to the full course meal that you’ve provided, Sage. It is only right for me to indulge.” She chuckled, soon dipping down for another bite.

_You taste so sweet. So different from the others, could it be the life that courses in your bloodstream?_ She thought ravenously as she drank it all in like alcohol. Victory had never tasted so good before, and most likely will never taste this wonderful ever again.

She let out a growl, an animalistic celebration as she drank it all in. The reality of finally claiming victory, after so many losses.

The healer’s vision began to blur from the blood loss, plus her extensive injuries that she had sustained beforehand. She never wanted to be hunted down like this, like the chase between the predator and the prey.

_ Why? _

_ Why did it have to happen to her? _

Reyna said something, but she could not hear it. Sage shut her eyes, the sweet embrace of sleep taking over.

_ Let me out. _

Disembodied whispers danced through the blurry lines of consciousness. They were hums, dissonant messages lost to silence in the end. 

She felt herself drowning in them, but did not suffocate. They pulled her deeper into the abyss.

_ There is no need to cry. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I’m sick in the head.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, you probably are too :p


End file.
